


In the Depths

by BeautifulTendencies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulTendencies/pseuds/BeautifulTendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He falls and the darkness overtakes him in an instant.</p><p>OR: </p><p>How Ben Organa Solo became Kylo Ren: an AU in which Snoke is a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT CRACK.
> 
> Ok, well it is.  
> But not the fun kind.
> 
> I don't even know.

He stands up on a cliff and watches the waves crash hard against the sharp rocks below. The sea is a dark blue today, angry and frothing. The sky is dark with the promise of a storm and salty winds tangle his hair. The grass beneath his bare feet whips sharply at his ankles. He spreads his arms wide and lets out a wordless scream, a boom of thunder nearly covering the sound up, his face tilted up at the storm.

Ben Solo.

The voice echos in his head as it always does, the deep, cold tones washing over his mind. He laughs and takes a step closer to the edge of the cliff. He realizes he’s crying, but he doesn’t know if it’s the cold wind dragging the tears from his eyes or the sheer force of emotion he can’t seem to make heads or tails of no matter how hard he tries.

Ben Solo, come to me.

He takes another step forward even as he realizes once again just how much he doesn’t want to die.

“BEN! BEN, NO!”

“BEN, PLEASE!”

He knows who it is but he turns to look anyway, turns to give his parents one last tearful grin.

They’re crying, their faces scrunched in horrible masks of pain, grief, and panic.

“Ben.”

Another voice, closer to him. Uncle Luke.

Ben Solo, come.

He turns all the way around to face them all, all the people in his life who love him, who would miss him after he’s gone. He can feel the edge of the cliff under his heels now, can feel the wind tearing harder than ever at him.

“Ben,” Rey’s little seven-year-old voice sounds like a sob, and he can see her clinging to Uncle Luke’s robes.

Rey. He never could stand to see her cry, had always protected her from everyone, made her laugh when she was sad. Yet here they were, tears threatening to fall from her big eyes, lips quivering.

BEN SOLO.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t make Rey cry.

BEN SOLO, COME.

He scrubbed hard at his face, wiping away his own tears. Took a step forward and smiled at her. She ran at him and hugged him hard, whispering into his chest, “Ben. Ben. Ben.”

BEN SOLO.

The voice was filled with rage, now. Let it be angry, he thought, I’m not going to do it.

Suddenly an invisible force tore at him, ripped Rey away and flung him backward off the cliff. He watched as he fell, the sea swelling beneath him. There was a stinging slap to his face as he finally hit the surface. Currents dragged him to the bottom. The silence was nearly absolute, and he could see nothing but a small bit of shimmering surface. His lungs burned and then surrendered to the crushing dark, a stream of bubbles floating away from him. Spots danced in his sight.

Kylo Ren.

The voice was more gentle than he had ever heard it before, almost lovingly caressing his mind before there was pain ripping through it, digging into the deepest parts of his conscious and violating it, examining each thought, memory, emotion before tearing it all to shreds. He screamed and clawed weakly at his face, strength leaving him. He struggled once more before unconsciousness finally took him.

**Author's Note:**

> *awkwardly stands in corner twiddling thumbs*
> 
> I have no idea if he's dead or not. Depends on whether or not I want to make more.
> 
> Comments fuel inspiration.


End file.
